Boulevard
by ColorTheSky
Summary: "Where are you taking me m'lady?" He put an arm around her shoulders as they slowed down to a walk under the streetlamps. "It's a secret," she chided. Sonny and Chad take a walk, but where is the walk leading them? One-shot


A/n- Hey guys! AHAHA. Really, I'm new here. I don't originally make stories for TV shows, only for books, but last night, I got caught up in watching SWAC Season 2 and I was smiling the whole night, therefore, I was forced to write this. I just HAD to let the happiness out. Channy is just TOO adorable not to write about. =)

* * *

They walk down the deserted street. The girl in the blue dress skipping happily as her heart beat merrily in her chest, and the handsome boy laughing as he tried to keep up with the love of his life. She was now sprinting through slightly illuminated streets, without any hesitation. They both skipped merrily, but it was only when their hands intertwined, when he felt a sudden burst of warmth shoot up his body. He could not place a finger on it. Was he sick? Was the running leaving him exhausted? But at last, he settled for the answer, that he was absolutely in love with this girl he was holding hands with, or maybe, possibly, it could be something more.

"Where _are _you taking me m'lady?" He put an arm around her shoulders as they slowed down to a walk under the streetlamps. Running a hand through his hair, he was completely unaware of the blush creeping to her cheeks.

"It's a secret," she giggled and she started to widen her footsteps. "And why do you dress so fancy? I only told you it would be a walk." She played with the tie around his neck.

He sighed and stared deeply into her big brown eyes. "Well, with you, I never know what's going to happen. Am I right?" He smiled and planted a sweet kiss onto her forehead.

"Or maybe you're afraid of the Paparazzi taking your picture in casual clothes?"

"Nah." He laughed. "They've seen me in my robe."

"In just your robe?"

"Well-"

"Save it for later." She pecked on his cheek.

"And where _are _we going later then?"

And as her steps started into a run, the boy's arm slipped from her body and she whispered in the most provocative way she can. "Catch me if you can, Chady." And wanting nothing else but to make her happy, he jogged behind her, trying his best not to sweat in the shirt he so carefully picked out for this walk.

They both laughed harmoniously, the sound echoing through the lane.

The determination of the boy to keep the girl happy obviously showed love in his eyes. Not only that, but they twinkled with an air of cockiness, and also amusement. And the girl's smile clearly revealed the giddiness she could not help but show. She loved this boy, and no amount of bribing would stop her from doing so.

Suddenly, the girl stopped a few yards away from a clearing surrounded by trees, and the boy, panting, stood beside her and took hold of her hand.

"Is this the place?" he looked at her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Yup," her lips formed a smile and she then opened her eyes. "But it's more than you think." And as soon as he blinked, she ran towards the clearing and put her hands on a tree branch. "Come on Chad! I want to see the look in your eyes when you see this!"

He could almost see the happiness glowing around her, and it didn't take her twice to call his name. And as he reached her, they were both on the edge of the clearing and her fingers were moving against the tree bark. He settled the basket beside both of their feet. "What is this Sonny?"

She just smiled as she whispered and cupped his chin and turned it towards the dim clearing. "Just watch."

And instantaneously, one by one, beautiful golden lanterns lit up the clearing. Each one so different, yet so the similar with the other, were hanging on the trees. He did not see it before, but there was also a string of lights streaming towards the centre of the clearing. The sight was so breathtakingly beautiful he could not help but raise his brows.

She stood in front of him, twisting and turning under the golden lights, her blue dress moving this way and that, twirling with the contour of her body. She started laughing, smiling as she danced with herself, and she came to stare at Chad.

He could not help but blurt out, "Beautiful."

She walked towards him and held out her hands, "I know it is. That's why I chose this place. It's so stunningly lovely. "

And as if on cue, the moon revealed itself from the shadows. He placed his hands in hers. "But no Sonny, you don't understand." He took one of his hands and tucked in a loose lock of hair behind her ear. He cupped her chin, and smiled. "I wasn't talking about the place; you in the centre of it all just dimmed everything out."

She smiled as her chin tucked itself to her chest, "Oh you flirt. Just dance with me already."

He moved her chin up to look at him first. "Sonny, I- I-"

As an answer she took his arms and put both around her waist. And she put her own around his neck. And she closed her eyes and smiled.

They both started dancing to the sound of their own hearts beating. Their feet moving in coordination. Sonny looking up at Chad every now and then, and Chad smiling like a fool whenever she wasn't looking. She didn't know the effect she had on him. She didn't know how much she drives him crazy. And he didn't know how fast he made her heart beat.

And she didn't know how nervous she made him feel by putting her head on his shoulder. He wanted so much to put his own head on top of her like they always do, but he was more worried about not stepping on her feet. He was about to ask her to eat when she started singing a familiar tune.

_Friday night beneath the stars, _

_In the field behind your yard._

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky._

_But sometimes we don't say a thing,_

_We just listen to the crickets sing._

_And everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you,_

_And I don't wanna live without you._

Deciphering her words, he tripped over his own feet, landing on his back, and before he knew it, Sonny was on top of him too. Though both of them were perceptibly bruised, Sonny didn't stop her song, even as she played with his hair or as she stared at his eyes for the longest time. She just continued to sing. Enveloping her Chad with the warmth of both her voice and the arms around him. He loved the words to the song, it spoke of not only the truth, but also the reason why he loved her so much. It was overwhelming, having all your feelings sung to you. Especially with a person whose voice was as good as Sonny's.

_I'm only up when you're not down,_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground,_

_It's like no matter what I do..._

_You drive me crazy half the time,_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know, _

_That what I feel is true. _

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

This time it was Chad on top of her, supporting his weight over her by the use of his elbows. He looked down on her, and this time he wasn't ashamed of fingering her features. Her brown eyes, staring up playfully at him, her smile, as big as ever…

_When I'm with anybody else,_

_It's so hard to be myself._

_Only, you can tell..._

And together, they sang the last part of the chorus together. Smiling at each other. Not caring if both of them looked like suckers.

_That I'm only up when you're not down,_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground,_

_It's like no matter what I do..._

_You drive me crazy half the time,_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know, _

_That what I feel is true. _

And simultaneously, all the lights turned off at once, but they continued the song, until the very last part of it.

_And I'm only me,_

_And I wanna be.._

_I'm only me when I'm with you._

And although, their faces shined under the moonlight, what was more exhilirating was the feel of their lips against each other.

At the first try, it was only a peck. A tiny peck they both laughed at. But as Chad leaned in closer again, it was definitely going to be more than that this time.

_Finally, _they both thought, as their lips met yet again. Her hands reached up and tangled themselves in his hair, and for the first time in all history, he didn't bring up his own to fix it. Instead, he put them on either side of her waist pulling her as close as she could possibly be.

"I love you Chad." She found herself smiling as she hugged him tight.

"I love you more." He hugged her tighter.

And they both stood up together, hand in hand. "Come on," he said beckoning her to sit on the grass. "I'm hungry." They both chuckled as he went and got the basket from the tree which was used to turn on the lanterns.

It was tempting, yes, to turn them on, but nothing was better than eating in the moonlight.

Except maybe dancing in the moonlight.

But that was a whole different story.

* * *

A/n- I hope you guys liked it! Review please? :)


End file.
